The Adventures in Space, Time and Realites - Series 0 - The Four
by Merseybeat
Summary: In this prequel to my first series, coming late 2014, four young aspiring musicians go through life, and not all of it is as normal as a day with the Princesses. WARNINGS: Swearing beyond "hay, or buck," and mild violence. Lots of OCs, mostly on the MLP side. HIATUS
1. Episode 0

***A/N: No, really though, tell me: should it?***

THE ADVENTURES IN SPACE, TIME AND REALITES SERIES THE FOUR

SEASON 1

EPISODE 1

PROLOGUE

7 June, 1954

Ponyville, Equestria, Equus

15:05

Hello. You probably know me, my name is Paul. I know, that's a weird name for a pony. It's because I was adopted. By aliens. Now, you may be thinking: Aliens?! Here?! But, you know them. You are them. The species Equus ferus caballus. You lot. I'm not one of you. Or, at least, I wasn't. You see, I was born on the planet Earth in the year 1942. I was a human, born to James and Mary McCartney. But, I'm not exactly _that _Paul. You see, I was cloned from Paul, a couple hours after his birth. So, I'm not really the international superstar you're thinking of. I was cloned by a mysterious somebody, who isn't a pony either. A member of the species Dominus temporis. That translates roughly into: Time Lord. They are a species from the planet Gallifrey, with lifespans that would make amoeba jealous. One Time Lord can live for millions of years, with even more with more regenerations, a physical change in which the Time Lord's body cells are regenerated, causing a new face and personality.

Anyway, I have three friends: John Lennon, the other vocalist, George Harrison, the supporting guitarist, and Richard Starkey the drummer. They are clones also, so don't worry about not having the ever so popular Beatles to listen to. We had a lot of adventures, from poetry to sports trying to find what we were good at, until we each got our hands (er… hooves, I guess?) on our musical instruments. We all found it: George, John, and I were good at the guitar, and Ringo was good at the drums. We all found our talents. Well, they found their talents. I'm the only one who knows it, but we're here to bring the Beatles to a new audience: horses. Well, ponies if you want to be really specific, but they're the same species, just with a height difference. Yes, the British Invasion is now the Equestrian Invasion. No matter where you go, from 20th century Earth, to 1960s _Equus_, the talk of the town will be the Beatles. (Should it be the Bridles in this case? Tell me!)

I know all this through my travels with him. The Dominus temporis. Sundial. He is a great man, and I've had lots of adventure with him. Him and his brother, who goes simply by: Clockwork, when he's in Equus, and the Doctor elsewhere. Hell, I once ended up in a television show with the Doctor. Gravity Falls, I think it was. Picked a bandfight with their own Robbie V and the Tombstones, some dumb New Rock band, (which, we made quite the entrance! I pushed a button, and aged to 20-something, and the rest of them just appeared like 2012 jumped on top of 30 January 1969! It scared the wits out of them!) Punched this really fraudulent fortune teller kid in the jaw, and explained dimensional transcendentalism to twelve year olds who understand it. I will be 15 when that happens. Then, there was that time when I was involuntarily transported to the year 2161 to get a water chip, turned back into a horse, and through a damn computer no less. And there's the fact that I live in 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic,' which I think is kinda really girly, but to each god their own agenda is more important. Currently, I'm only 12. I've accomplished a lot for a kid my age! For example: Joined a band at 15, which became really popular in 1960, went to Unicorn Academy, passed with flying colours, been the only other human to be Paul McCartney, and been the only Paul McCartney to travel with a Time Lord, let alone two. I've lived a great life before it's even begun!

(ENDING CREDITS SONG)

PAUL – HIMSELF

JOHN – HIMSELF

GEORGE – HIMSELF

RINGO – HIMSELF


	2. The Busy Day Episode 1

THE ADVENTURES IN SPACE, TIME, AND REALITES

THE FOUR

SEASON 1

EPISODE 2

THE BUSY DAY

81 Spring 991

(10 June 1959)

Canterlot, Equestria

10:15

So, today will be very eventful. Very. Eventful. First, there's the opening of the space-flight branch of government, then there's the new leader's inauguration, then there's the 1st season of Doctor Whooves, starring me as myself, and Grumpy Oldman as the Doctor, and then it's off to Saddleford to see an aunt or something. I have a, eh, 'good' feeling about today. Damn, this is going to be pretty busy.

So, I'm currently getting ready for the opening of the branch. I put on my best clothes, a black tuxedo with a white bowtie, and have life choices insulted by my baby sister, Twilight Sparkle. Seriously, though, I can do whatever I want, because I am the older sibling and I have authority over her. So, I disregard her, and walk out of the building. I find myself in the street, towering the others by about a metre. I struggle to move forwards, because of what could be considered a traffic jam. Fuck it, I'm flying. I fly to Ponyville, to get my friends. On the way, I spot a lonely TARDIS. It doesn't match Sundial's, must be his brother's. Anyway, I fly to John's house first. I open his window from the outside, and tell him about the big event. He decides to come, and I fly off. Now, off to George. I go to his window, and tell him about the opening, and he says that he can't come. I'm not even going to check Ringo, because he's sick right now. But, might as well. I fly over to his house, and he says he can't because he's sick. Yeah, I expected that. I few off, and landed right next to John, who was walking towards Canterlot.

**(( John: )) Why do you walk like that, anyway?**

**(( Paul: )) It's easier than how everybody else does.**

**(( John: )) Oh. Well, what's this about a government branch opening?**

**(( Paul: )) Well, the Gov. decided that it would be wise to spend money on trying to get to space. If you ask me, they should just use TARDISes.**

**(( John: )) Well, its not like we're Gallifrey, now is it?**

**(( Paul: )) I suppose not.**

**(( John: )) So, how's your sister?**

**(( Paul: )) Good. She can talk now, and decides to spend her breaths insulting my life choices.**

**(( John: )) Ha! Man, she must be a bugger, huh?**

**(( Paul: )) Yeah, she's been a handful.**

We finally get back to Canterlot, and just in time, too, as we hear the opening sentence from the Princess herself. We find a seat, and watch the inauguration. Some guy named Rocket Science is the new head of the branch. That's an even worse pun than Pearly Whites. I clap for him anyway, because I know that's a lot to handle.

Well, a lot of boring stuff happened after that, so I will skip that part for you.

It's finally over, it's night-time, and everyone's going back to their homes. I, however, am going with John back to his house, because of a practise session. I have my guitar on me at the time, so I don't have to go back home to get it. We get to John's, and I wrote several songs. I even have a list of just a few, here it is:

**Grand Opening**

**Window Of Ambition**

**Chrome Quarrycolts**

**Bright Filly**

**Time Never Stops**

**Share The Rock**

**Classic Love**

**A Good Kinda Doctor**

**Enter Kate**

**Happiness Doesn't Fuck Around**

That last one needs some revision, doesn't it?.

I'm going to skip the practise session because it was boring, but I will tell you that George and Ringo were replaced with stand-ins for that session.

I left his house with a folder full of songs. When I got home, I set the songs on the top shelf in my room, and fell asleep…

* * *

_I was floating in space, drifting at 100 kph, floating across the stars, when I fall to Earth._

_That familiar place, the land of technology and Humans._

_I was flying around, with a baby on my back, taking it to its mother._

_The sky was blazing in millions of colours. It kind of hurt to look at._

_Suddenly, I am falling, falling into the vast sea of emptyness._

_Then, instantaneously, I'm in an office building, getting a badge. For what?_

_Everyone's congratulating me, and don't know that I don't know what happened._

_I'm getting showered with attention one second, and on the rooftop another._

_It's now 30 January 1969. We're up on the roof._

_We're in our human forms. Presumably, this is the last concert._

_It's the beginning of Get Back. We hit the notes perfectly._

_However, that didn't last long, as I find myself back into my own body._

* * *

I wake up, It's roughly 04:10. I get ready for a day at the EBC. Well, better get started, huh?

* * *

((Theme Song Plays))

Credits:

J. P. McCartney: Himself

J. Lennon: Himself

G. Harrison: Himself

R. Starkey: Himself

Celestia: Tara Strong

T. Sparkle: Tara Strong

© 2015, BBC and Hasbro

Video Release © 2015 The Hub Network


End file.
